


Anakins Training: Implications of a High Midichlorian Count

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Anakin Skywalker's Character [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Speculation on what Anakin's training, childhood, and potential must have been like if he has a higher midichlorain count than Master Yoda. What does that even mean?





	Anakins Training: Implications of a High Midichlorian Count

The minimum midichlorian count for a Jedi was 5,000, and to have over 15,000, it was said you had to be born of the Force. Anakin has over 20,000. This interests me in terms of his childhood at the Temple. Anakin was at least 2 to 4 times more powerful than all of the Forcefuls in the Temple. I would imagine that once his training began, there would have been trouble. Where most people took months of meditation to learn proper telekinesis, Anakin probably struggled not to throw objects and hurt people unintentionally. When Anakin was taught how to warm something with the Force, he set it on fire. He burned himself trying to raise his temperature. I imagine meditation was so difficult for him because he heard so much. He was probably overwhelmed and easily distracted by what he felt but didn’t know how to control or channel. It probably scared him Even more intriguing is the question: Was he separated from others for their own safety? Did he believe he was dangerous, difficult, unnatural? I imagine the other initiates kept their distance. Was he pulled from normal classes?

In the Mortis arc, whatever your opinions on that arc are, we encounter beings so powerful in the Force they can morph their own forms. We have never seen Anakin do this. However, he was able to hold both the Daughter and the Son into place. The Father also wanted him to take his place. Did Anakin have so much Force-potential that he may have manifested pure energy at some points? Did he feel like he couldn’t contain it within himself? Was he just a hair away from being powerful enough to be able to morph himself? Did he ever glow with power when he meditated?

Why is this never  _really_  discussed?

The subject is danced around, but never really put out there. The closest I’ve found is in the novel Rogue Planet. In this novel, Anakin states that he hates to meditate because he “burns like the sun inside.” Later in the novel, Anakin gets scared and, in self-defense, loses control of the Force and is blinded by energy as he, somehow, uses the Force to burn another man inside and out with his own power. He literally could not contain the Force within himself in that moment. It spilled out of him and he glowed with it. Is this what Anakin is holding back all the time? Was he taught he had to? Is he afraid of it? Is he limiting himself? Seriously, what was this child’s training like?


End file.
